1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating folding unit for an electric exercise treadmill, and more particularly, to an exercise treadmill whose deck frame is driven by an elevating folding transmission unit for creating an elevating and a folding effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The elevating and the folding units of the conventionally produced exercise treadmill are both manually or electrically operated, or one is manually and the other is electrically operated. No matter how they are operated, they are impractical in using so that the purchasing and using desire of the user is tremendously reduced. However, the electrically operated type is too expensive that the consumer who desires to purchase it can""t afford it because each of the units must be fitted with a motor plus related transmission assembly. The extra expenses of these components will rest upon the consumers so that the competitiveness of the product is much reduced. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an elevating folding unit for an exercise treadmill in which a deck frame can be driven by an elevating folding unit to achieve an elevating or a folding effect.